Una extraña conversación
by Eternity Princess Of Games
Summary: Conversaciones y discusiones extrañas...vaya...vean y pongan reviews ponganme felízADVERTENCIA:necesitan leer la fanfic cuando saber ke has visto demasiado yugioh par entender


Rubi: Vaya..oigan muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ..me hicieron sentir importante!! ^_^  
  
Rubi:"WHOOO-HOOO! Les gustó mi fic???"  
  
Todos:"Nooooo.."(Yami,Seto,Pegasus etc..)  
  
Rubi:"Pues no me importa porque no la voy a cambiar ¬_¬."  
  
Seto:"Me gustó la parte de Monopolizar a Microsoft y llamarla Kaiba Corp."  
  
Pegasus:"¡Debe llamarse Ilusiones Industriales!"  
  
Seto:"Tú callate.¬_¬"  
  
Pegasus:"Esta bien^_^"  
  
Rubi:"Estoy.. Rodeada. de completos idiotas."  
  
Seto:Tal vez Yami,pero yo estoy totalmente cuerdito^_^.Muajajajjajajajja!!!!  
  
Yami:"A quién le dices idiota!!!!"  
  
Rubi:"Eh..este..mmm...¡Miren que tarde es! ¡debo irme ahora mismo con-"  
  
Yami:"¡RA!"  
  
Rubi:"¡No.. No voy a ir con Ra! Me importan un pepino tus malditos Dioses del -  
  
Yami:"¡Ra!^_^.  
  
Rubi:¡Ya callate por un de-  
  
Yami:¡Ra!^_^  
  
Rubi:¡YA CALLATE HIJO DE-  
  
Yami:..Ra?  
  
Rubi:¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: No..puedo..respirar.de.ja.mé.  
  
Rubi:Solo te voy a dejar porque si mueres vas a perder raiting en tu programa..¬_¬  
  
Joey: Porque?  
  
Rubi:Veras.muchas chicas vemos Yu-Gi-Oh porque .(u_u)..mm..ejem..los animes se nos hacen..guapos(no encontré otra palabra.)..ah!por un demonio!!! PORQUE TENIAN QUE SER ANIMEEEEEES!!  
  
Yami:Ah,soy tan irresistible.  
  
Todos: O_o???  
  
Yami:Soy tan genial,guapo,sexy y sin mensionar el Rey de los Juegos.  
  
Seto:De qué sirve ser todo eso si eres un completo I-D-I-O-T-A..  
  
Yami:Aver..i+d+i+o+t+a..y si las juntas da:......HEY!  
  
Seto:Ya ven,se los dije!  
  
Joey:UN PAY!!!  
  
Todos:y este que tae??  
  
Joey: (cantando)Pay,pay,p-p-pay,pay,pay,p-p-pay  
  
Mai:Alguno de ustedes seria tan amable de recolectar dinero para nuestro amigo..ya incluso espanto a los del TELETON..  
  
Tea:Pobres niños del TELETON..  
  
Joey: Mai,sabias que eres muy alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta.  
  
Tea y Mai:Aquí viene de nuevo.  
  
Yami:Tu eres el idiota aquí ,Seto!!  
  
Seto:No,tu lo eres!!  
  
Yami:QUE NO!  
  
Seto:QUE SI CIEN VECES!  
  
Yami:QUE NO MIL VECES!  
  
Seto:QUE SI UN MILLON DE VECES!  
  
Yami:QUE SI HASTA EL INFINITO!!  
  
Seto:QUE SI HASTA EL INFINITO Y ELMAS ALLA!!!!  
  
Yami:O_o????  
  
Seto:Eh.bueno..yo..  
  
Mokuba:A mi hermano le gusta la película de Toy Stoy..  
  
Yami:Te gustan películas infantiles!!!!  
  
Seto:Claro que no!!!!  
  
Yami:Claro que si!!!!  
  
Seto:Claro que no cien veces!!!  
  
Yami:Claro que si mil v-  
  
Rubi:EN EL NOMBRE DE ANUBIS,YA CALLENSE!!!!  
  
Yami: Y si no quiero?!  
  
Rubi:Te disparo con mi Revolver Super Mutilation 2087...  
  
Yami:.veamos..por una parte tenemos una discusión sobre películas infantiles con Kaiba,por el otro tenemos una niña enojada profanando a Anubis sosteniendo una Revolver Super-ah,como sea.veamos,veamos..decisiones,decisiones.  
  
Rubi: Y bien?  
  
Yami:Me quedo calladito^_^  
  
Joey:alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta..mm..a donde se fue todo el mundo?..nah,como sea..alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta.  
  
Yami:La única manera de solucionar esto Kaiba,es con un duelo!!!  
  
Seto:Que todo lo vas a decidir con un duelo???  
  
Yami:Siiiiiiiiiii^_^  
  
Seto: Porque demonios pregunte..¬_¬  
  
Yami:Bien,yo te elijo Picachu!!  
  
Seto:Yami...esto.ESTO ES YU-GI-OH,NO POKEMON!!!  
  
Yami:No importa,yo elijo a Picachu!!!  
  
Seto:Bien..como quieras..yo convoco.A TU MAMA!!!  
  
Yami:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ELLA TIENE 4000 PUNTOS DE FASTIDIO Y 5000 PUNTOS DE EMPALAGO!!  
  
Seto:Asi es..PREPARATE YAMI!!!  
  
Yami:PROTEGEME RA!!!!!  
  
Rubi:OOPPSSSS!! Se me terminaron las hojas para escribir..  
  
Yami:GAAAAACIAS,RUBI!!!!  
  
Rubi:Si..este.como sea.. Bueno nos vemos,amigos escritores,redactores o autores!!!  
  
Joey:Alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta,alta  
  
Gracias por leer!! Me hacen feliz^_^.Aunque no lo crean,me encantan las historias románticas de Tea/Yami o Tea/Seto.solo que esta vez no agregé mucho de esto porque se supone que es comedia.Si no les gustan estas parejas,bueno,todo el mundo tiene sus diferentes opiniones!!! Mmm..si se preguntan,soy blanca pero no pálida,ojos miel-verde,y cabello castaño chocolate pero ondulado.Les agradesco a mis amigas que me ayudaron a hacer :¿Cómo saber si has visto demasiado Yu-Gi-Oh?(con 2 o 3 ,pero almenos me ayudaron^_^) 


End file.
